Bradley: "I noticed the right choice."
POLITICO | Remain campaigner and Hastigan sweetheart Elissa Camille Bradley has addressed a crowd of three thousand bystandards outside of St. Andrew's Universtiry in central Nonambar. "Thank you very much indeed, thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming here this afternoon. In just under a year, each and everyone of us who's electoral roll will take what I think is the biggest political position of our lifetime. We will decide on the future of our country and we'll make a choice which will determine not just our future, but the future of our children's and grandchildren's generations to come. This is not like a federal election where we write in one block, dont like them, four years later you can vote against them. This is a choice that if we decided to leave the Empire, it will be for ever, there is no going back. And big the question before us is should we set off on our own as a separate independent state or should we renew our commitment to the federation? Now I believe that the right answer, the Hastigan answer to this question is that Hastiga would choose to remain part of an union on course of great change with the rest of the Empire. This is something that would be good for Hastiga and for our brothers and sisters in the Empire. It is imperative that we reject the risks and the uncertainties that independence poses and rather remain part of the Empire, stronger and more secure. Over the past hundred years we have seen nearly absolute powers devolved to the Hastigan Parliament and other devolved administrations as our legislators are better able to represent our will and best interests from close to home. Powers which will be better cemented as pledged by the Government in Corrintrin if we do the sensible thing and vote to remain stronger in the Empire. '' ''It is in the best interest of Hastiga to remain as part of the Empire from various perspectives, but firstly, the economic case. Economic questions are of course in the front of the most voters' minds and maybe that's not surprising considering we're still emerging from economic uncertainty of poor fiscal policy and stagnant markets. The strength of the economy decides your wages, your mortgage payments, your pensions, your children's school fees and how much bread is put on the table. The economic case for remaining in the Empire is very straightforward: In essence, it's being part of a 300 million people market with a deeper pool of resources which brings opportunity, investment, security, stability and jobs in part of an integrated Falleen economy. It is being owners but also leaders in the shaping of monetary policy and the world's strongest currency, the Fall. It is belonging through the Empire to the Nilira Alliance, a source of security but also economic prosperity through the largest Free Trade Area on the planet. Hastiga has been part of a deep economic union for so long that we almost take it for granted. It is quite hard to imagine a world where us Hastigans couldn't move our labour, capital and jobs with complete freedom across the Empire and vice versa. We assume that Hastigan businesses can buy and sell on the Falleen market and thus any physical or economic borders don't matter. We take for granted that businesses can secure capital to expand from any financial institution in the Empire regardless of where they are in the country. '' ''I wouldn't argue that free trade is always the answer to our economic and social problems, but in the right circumstances it can benefit buyers and sellers equally. This is something which has worked for us Hatigans for a very long time with the Empire. Once part of the Empire, Hatsiga's exchange multiplied and it's industry exponentially grew through newfound investment and access to influential markets. This open market is hugely important to Hastiga, thanks to the the union, the Hastigan market is composed of 300 million people, ten times more than our state's population. It is a market that Hastigan businesses can sell and buy from without any impediment whatsoever. And that matter specially for young people who will be looking for jobs in the future. We sell more goods to Darpartryo than we sell to Cantonos, we sell more to Balbarno than we do to Shiha, and millions of Hastigan jobs depend on these trading partnerships. The choice is not between the status quo and change, it is between change within the Empire or outside of it. Change in the Empire where we can have the best of both worlds, a strong Hastigan parliament and the economic stability and security which the Empire guarantees. So not only would Hastiga's case in the Empire be secure, but we could also look to building a brighter and more secure future for future generations as part of a strong Falleentium. Working together based on a positive vision to up once again to a wider multinational relationship within the Empire. Benefitting from sharing strength and stability where we can run our own affairs and make our own choices. I noticed the right choice. It's the choice to be outward looking. It's the choice to share and work together. It's a choice of economic strength, not financial uncertainty. It's a choice of stability and security, not risk and weakness that would come from separation. '' ''Ultimately it is the choice of Hastiga, a nation which is international and not narrowly national. A nation that believes in social solidarity, not narrow self-interest. A nation that will choose to remain as part of the Empire, thank you. Category:The Imperial Constitution